


From The Ground Up

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, Adam Driver - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bad Flirting, Clyde Logan Needs a Hug, Clyde Logan is a Good Boyfriend, Clyde Logan is sweet, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Romance, Soft Clyde Logan, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan, clyde Logan is like sex on legs, clyde Logan is the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clyde Logan still thought he was cursed. Even after the heist went off without a hitch, he thought he was cursed.Instead of the curse causing any more lost limbs, he thought the curse was causing his loneliness.He wanted someone special for himself. Mellie was getting engaged, Jimmy had his girlfriend, and Clyde? He had no one.Until Mellie gets involved.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at writing anything for Clyde Logan, so please be gentle...

There was something about being born and raised in Boone County and knowing everyone and almost everything about everyone.

  
Clyde Logan had never left the county, had never moved away. Didn't think he ever would. Family was here and family was important.

  
He wouldn't leave Mellie, he wouldn't leave Jimmy, even though Jimmy had moved across the state line, and he wouldn’t leave his adoring niece.

  
Family was family, and family was here.

  
Mellie had her fiance, Jimmy had his new girlfriend, but Clyde…Clyde was alone.

  
Not by choice, he didn’t want to he alone, he just…was. He wanted to be with someone, he wanted to have a pretty girl to call his own, he wanted a family.

  
But who would want him? The one armed bartender with a curse following him.

  
And he was cursed, the Logan's were cursed. Even with the heist going off without any problems, they were cursed.

  
Bad luck seemed to follow the Logan's, bad luck and injuries.

  
That’s partly what Clyde blamed his lack of love on.

The curse, and the fact that he was a one armed bartender with a certain shyness when it came to any real pretty girl he was interested in.

  
Mellie, the sweetheart kid sister she was, even though she wasn't a kid, told Clyde that he was full if shit.

  
She told him the curse wasn't real, she told him that there was nothing wrong with him. She told him that the girls around here were blind and stupid.

  
Who wouldn't love Clyde Logan? Who wouldn’t want a hero? An actual hero, according to Mellie, who had fought to protect the lives of others.

  
“They’re just bein' stupid, Clyde. And if they can't see what an amazin' man you are, then they ain’t worth your time.” Mellie was so sweet.

  
“Or maybe I’m too stupid for ‘em.” He didn't consider himself stupid, but it was easy to make that excuse for why he was single.

  
“You ain’t stupid.” Of course Mellie would always come to his defense.

  
“Thanks, Mell.” She found say he wasn't stupid, she could say he wasn't cursed.

  
But that didn't mean he didn't feel cursed.

  
\---

  
The air in LA was hot, humid and stifling. Everywhere you went you could hear the traffic, hear the sirens of passing ambulances, police cars, fire engines.

  
All of it was just noise, noise, noise. And you were getting tired of the noise.

  
Instead of the noise, you wanted quiet and peace and slow pace. You wanted to be able to hear yourself think.

  
It wasn't the easiest decision to leave LA, that had been your home since you were 11 and your parents divorced, but you needed a change.

  
You didn't want the crazy rush of the big city anymore. You didn't want the traffic and the noise and the skyline.

  
You wanted to see green, feel green. You wanted to be able to see the night sky clearly without the haze blocking your view.

  
And that is what led you to the decision to leave the city. You were going to pack up and move to a small town in God knows where, Boone County, and set up your own bakery.

  
You had one in LA, and while it was moderately busy, you were hopeful that if you tried to set up a shop in a small town, maybe you’d have more business.

  
“At least I’d have a better view.” You blew the hair out of your face as you taped up the last box, shoving it aside.

  
Everything was ready, including your new, old home in Boone Ccounty, you had just signed the papers and faxed them over last week, finalizing your move.

  
Now, you just had to cross the country, almost the whole country, to your new home, your new life. And you were ecstatic. You were looking forward to a new chapter, a new point in your life.

  
“All packed up. All done.” Your entire life was packed up in boxes.

  
“Can't believe I paid $1,200 for this place.” Your place in LA could be described as cozy. Though it was probably bigger than any apartments in New York for the same amount of rent, it was still tiny.

  
Your home in Boone County would be nearly double the size and for only $950 a month. The house was a little rundown, that was no debate, it was nice and cozy and cute.

  
It was everything you pictured a country home in West Virginia would look like. Cozy with character. Old but not cookie cutter.

  
And you were ready for this. You were ready to leave, eager to leave. You wants to go, wanted to make the nearly 36 hour drive and get settled.

  
It was a big risk, you knew. But it would be worth it. You were sure it would. It had to be worth it. 


	2. Affirmations

Stopped just over halfway between LA and Boone County, a small town in the county itself which would be your new home, you were irritated.

  
Beyond irritated even. It seemed like you had been driving for days, weeks even, butt in reality it was all day yesterday and well into the night today.

  
You would arrive tomorrow sometime, and would then have the task of unpacking and moving into your run down, cozy country home.

  
You had only seen the pictures the realtor sent you, the pictures from online, but they painted a good enough picture.

  
Your new home, new old home, was a 2 story home with a cellar down below. It had a wrap around porch and a swing on the deck that you dreamed of sitting on late at night.

  
There was as old style kitchen and it even had a wood stove. You were excited for your historic, possibly haunted home.

  
You just wanted to get there, that’s all you wanted. You wanted to get there, get settled and then open your bakery.

  
The name, you decided on, would be called The Sweet Spot, or just Sweet Spot. Something simple, something easy.

  
You were a little worried though, about opening a bakery in such a small town where everyone knew everyone.

  
You were nervous because you would be an outsider, and not just an outsider but you would be from the big city, the famous city of LA, moving to a ‘hick town’, as your LA friends had called it.

  
But you were excited about the change. You are ecstatic. You couldn't wait to see the green and wide spaces of Boone County. You couldn't wait to be in a place that would allow you to see the stars clearly at night.

  
You couldn't wait until all you could hear was the sounds of nature instead of the sounds of sirens and traffic.

  
You had to ask yourself more than once however, if you were really ready for Boone County. You had been in LA since you were 11.

  
You’d veen in the big city, in the city with the silver screen and the famous Hollywood walk of fame.

  
The only time you had been in the country was when your father took you camping. And that was only once every 2 years.

  
Otherwise, you had never really left the city. And now, not only were you leaving the city, you were leaving the state entirely.

  
“You can do this.” Words of affirmation would be your best friend, your truest friend.

  
If you could tell yourself, remind yourself that you were brave, you were strong, then you could do this.

You could pick yourself up, make yourself at home and own a bakery.

  
You were brave, you were smart, you were able.

  
You were brave.

  
You were smart.

  
You were able.

  
\---  
Clyde was undoubtedly cursed. He was cursed, his love life was cursed. He was destined to be alone because he was a Logan and the Logan's were cursed.

  
Another date, set up by Mellie, and another albeit polite, rejection from a woman who claimed she was happy to meet Clyde but she wanted to stay friends.

  
“Cursed,” Clyde muttered under his breath in his drawl. “I’m tellin' you Mellie, I'm cursed.”

  
He poured her and Jimmy a shot. It was nice to see Jimmy, hadn't seen him in a while since he's gone to Lynchburg. And Mellie was busy with her salons and planning her wedding.

  
“You ain’t cursed, Clyde.” He could listen to Mellie talk about how he wasn’t cursed until she was blue in the face, but he knew.

  
He knew that the Logan curse was taking a toll on his love life. It’s why he hadn't met a woman who wanted to be with him, who liked him for him.

  
It was why, week after week, date after date, he went without a special woman to call his own. He had gone without a pretty girl, and he was cursed.

  
He wanted to be in a relationship, he wanted to started dating. He was 30 for Christ's sake. He wanted to meet a woman, date her, love her, get married and have kids.

  
It was his goal, his dream to have a wife and be a daddy. He knew he would make such a good daddy, he had been told that nearly all his adult life.

  
He was good with little Sadie Logan, he was good with kids in general, even though some were afraid of his prosthetic arm.

  
He wanted a family.

  
“Ya can't have a family without a wife. And I ain’t even got a girl.” He poured Mellie and Jimmy their second shot, setting the whiskey back down behind the bar.

  
“You’ll find one eventually Clyde. You gotta stop being so hard on yourself. You think momma would want you to be talkin' bout yourself that way? Callin’ yourself stupid?” Mellie down her shot and set her glass back on the counter.

  
“Momma would agree with me. I’m cursed.” Clyde leaned back against the bar, his right arm by his side.

  
“You ain’t cursed, Clyde.” He shook his head.

  
“You ain’t know, Mellie. You ain’t know what it’s like to be cursed.” She didn’t believe in the curse. She didn't believe in any curse.

  
“You’re as stubborn as a mule.” She fiddled with the cash in her hand. 

“Bout as ugly as one too.” He took the shot that. Was pushed back toward him from Jimmy, knocking it back with ease.

  
“Clyde Logan, don't make me smack you cross the back of the head. You ain’t ugly. It’s the women here who's ugly.” Mellie was always making him feel better bout himself. Always giving him a boost even when he didn't think he needed it.

  
“Thanks Mel.” He hoped she was right, he hoped there would be a woman out there for him.


	3. Hot Shot

Friday and Saturday nights at Duck Tape were steady, some may even call it busy, but nothing that Clyde Logan couldn’t handle. He liked the rush, he liked the sea of faces that came through in waves. He liked the familiar faces he saw almost every night, or every day.

  
He liked seeing the strangers that were passing through, their reaction to his bar either one of impression or distaste. It didn't bother him, it was his home. His bar. People could think what they liked and how they liked.

  
But what Clyde liked most about the bar, being both the owner and the bartender, was being able to talk to people, hear what they had to say.

  
He was a shier man, one who was quiet but thoughtful. He liked hearing what was going on in town, what was going on out of town.

  
Normally it was dull, boring. Normally it revolved around what the farming and ranching season would be like, what the farmers were growing this year versus last year.

  
It was all simple, small town talk.

  
Until it was more than that.

  
One of the few women in the bar at the moment was sitting to the left of the bar at a table with 3 other women.

  
She was leaning into her friends, a wicked smile on her face, and gossip that wasn't about farming or ranching.

  
“I saw some big wig lawyer from LA driving through town today.” The woman lifted her beer to her lips, taking a quick drink.

  
“You ain’t seen a damn thing.” One of her friends sat back against her own chair, her glass of cheap wine gripped tightly in her manicured hand.

  
Clyde was wiping down the bar half listening to what they were saying. He recognized all 4 women from around town, but the one who was originally speaking about the car from LA, was also the woman he most recently went on a date with.

  
It didn't work, obviously because he was cursed, but they remained amicable.

  
“No, I’m tellin' you, there was some woman in the car and she was parking outside the empty building on the corner on main street. Even had some fancy clothes.” Clyde raised his head, eyes locking with the woman, her lips tugging into a smile.

  
“Your believe me don’t ya, Clyde?” he filled a new glass with her beer from the tap before walked toward the table an replaced the empty glass for a new one.

  
“We ain’t had anyone from California visit in a long while. Most people fly.” He looked at the women sitting around the table, the 3 he didn't ho on a date with, sporting their wedding rings on their left hands.

  
“I’m tellin' you I saw the Golden State plates. Some hot shot from California is here.” Clyde kept to himself as he walked back to the bar.

  
Since they had successfully pulled off the heist, and everything worked out for the best, without too much suspicion, they had relaxed.

  
But if there really was a big shot lawyer from LA, then maybe they weren’t completely out of the clear yet.  
Maybe there was still interest in what they did?

  
\---

  
The house was even better than you imagined, was even cozier than you pictured.

  
The realtor had done an amazing job finding this place, and even if was haunted, it was worth it. For only $950 a month, you got an entire 3 bedroom house to yourself.

  
Not only that, but the wrap around porch was partially covered, there was a wood shove, a cellar for canned goods, an old and well built kitchen on the left of the dining room, two bathrooms and a laundry room tucked in the back.

  
It was perfect, leagues better than the small, expensive 800 sq ft place surrounded by crazy traffic, constant sirens and smog.

  
Here, in Boone County, you are surrounded by green trees, thick forests and beautiful peace and quiet.

  
Here in Boone County, you'd be able to see the stars and enjoy them. You'd be able to see the night sky without having to leave the city.

  
You'd be able to hear the sounds of nature over the sounds of sirens and car horns.

  
The house was perfectly imperfect and you were already in love with the squeaky third step on the stairs, the front door that needed to be shoved to be shut tight.

  
But that was hardly anything compared to the building you had leased for your bakery. Everything was already set up with the ovens, the industrial mixer, the display cases.

  
It had been a bakery before, but after the owner died, it had sat empty for nearly 2 years.

  
Until now.

  
“I already have a list of suppliers and the first shipment of ingredients will come from the city every Thursday. I have the sign ready to be installed when you’re ready.” The realtor, a married man with 3 kids, was really going above and beyond.

  
Something he called ‘Virginian hospitality'. It was different than LA, already.

  
“Thank you again.” You had signed the lease, you had your house, you were ready to get started.

  
“Where's the nearest store? I’ll need to get ingredients until Thursday. And then I’ll need to go to the back and get some change for the register, and then…” you mumbled under your breath.

  
“Is it possible for the sign to be installed tomorrow? And I’ll open Wednesday? I’ll need more supplies than I thought. And I’ll have to hive everything a good cleansing…” the realtor nod his head, likely looking forward for this transaction to be finished.

  
“I can do that for you, Y/N. I’ll get someone to come today.” He moved to the front door, but before leaving, he turned back and smiled at you.

  
“Congratulations on the house and the lease.” He pushed the door open and looked back at you, a friendliness about him that you felt was pure West Virginia. “And welcome to Boone County.”

  
When the door closed again, you inhaled and exhaled slowly. “Boone County. I have a good feeling about this place.”


	4. Chapter 4

You hadn't always lived right in LA. For 11 years of your life you lived in Pasadena, though Pasadena wasn't far from LA.

  
It was only a half hour or so from Pasadena to LA, a quick hop, skip and a jump to the famous city. You hadn't actually remembered much of Pasadena other than that was the place where your parents divorced and you were taken to live with your mother.

  
She got a good job in LA working for a corporate law office, and with her increase in pay, she was able to afford a rather homey and comfortable townhouse on the outskirts.

  
After you graduated and got into a bakery bad pastry program, graduated in two years, she sold her place, you got an apartment and she moved to Anaheim.

  
Your decision to move to West Virginia, more specifically Boone County, came from a google search for the quietest, friendliest and prettiest places to live.

  
Over and over, West Virginia was listed. And from there, you chose Boone County for it’s rather small population.

  
The decision to open a bakery, and start your own business, came from your desire and love of creating edible art. You had always loved baking, you saw it as a way to stave your boredom with your mom working so much, and your father wanting nothing to do with you.

  
You had a love for it.

  
And now that you were in Boone County, you felt like your dream could come true. You could own a bakery, you could bake for a living.

  
"It’s what you were passionate about. “And it's finally happening!”

  
You had flipped the closed sign to open, stepped back and looked at your creations. You had a display case full of fresh baked goods ready to be sold.

  
The oven was full and on, baking various small cakes and pies. You had supplies coming Thursday, you had cash in your register, you felt ready.

  
You could do this. This is what you dreamt of. This is what you wanted. You wanted to have a bakery, you wanted to have a business.

  
Your dream since you were little was coming true. You were meeting your goals, your desires.

  
You had a house; a business, a career. You had what you had worked hard for, what you took a risk on.

  
You moved almost across the entire country for a better and less hectic life. You had moved from crazy and non-stop LA, for quiet and relaxing, easy going Boone County.

  
It didn't seen to matter that you didn't know anyone, that you had no family here. You would meet people, you would make friends.

  
And then you would go home at the end of the day, enjoying your wine from the vineyards in California, feeling like a winner.

  
“I can do this.”

  
*.*.*

  
It was the second time in a span of a few hours that Clyde had heard about the mysterious woman from California.

  
The woman, who no one actually knew or met, was the talk of the bar; of his family. They had gotten away with the heist, the money was theirs, the case was closed.

  
But the arrival of the woman from California had raised some fears in Clyde. They were still cursed, he was still cursed.

  
Maybe the Logan curse would and could still strike.

Maybe the woman from the west coast was some big hot shot lawyer who was here to investigate.

  
Maybe the woman was here to dig deeper, find out what the cops couldn't. He would have to talk to Jimmy, see what he thought.

  
Though Clyde already knew how that would turn out. He had heard it all before. Jimmy thought Clyde was crazy for believing in the curse.

  
Especially since the heist had gone so well, but Clyde couldn't believe that the curse wasn't going to do something.

  
Was that woman in the thick of it?

  
“What’re you thinking ‘bout, Clyde?” He poured his sister a drink, setting the whiskey bottle back down.

  
“That’s woman from California…” he leaned back. “People been sayin' she's a hot shot lawyer.”

  
Mellie rolled her eyes and downed her drink, pushing the glass back toward him. She licked her lips and leaned in, hands folded.

  
“Folks say a lot of stuff.” It was almost like she could tell what he was thinking. “Don't mean she’s some big city lawyer. What would she be doing' all the way out here? In Boone County?”

  
Clyde filled her glass back up, setting the whiskey down with more force than he meant to.

  
“We got off too easy, Mel. Maybe the woman is here to investigate-" Clyde was cut off by her hand on his.

  
“You need to let that curse bullshit go, Clyde. None of us is cursed.” Mellie squeezed his hand, locking eyes with her older brother.

  
“And your love life ain’t cursed either.” Her attention was taken by the door to the bar opening, Mellie's fiance walking in.

  
He joined her at the bar, Clyde handing him a beer, the cap already off.

  
“How’s it going tonight, Clyde?” He didn't verbally answer his question, but simply nodded.

  
“Ya hear about that the big city California woman?” Mellie's fiance leaned into her side, kissing her hair. “Folks say she was on the run from some ex.”

  
“Clyde heard she was a big city lawyer coming to investigate.” Mellie finished her shot and asked for a third.

  
“She ain’t no lawyer. She ain’t on the run from no ex either. She bought the bakery.” Both Logan siblings looked at Mellie's fiance, Clyde's deep brown eyes and Mellie's blue focused on him.

  
“She's a Baker. Got some fancy degree from Los Ansgeles. Wanted to move to some place quieter than the big city. Been here a week, had the bakery open for 2.” Mellie’s fiance took a swig of his beer.

  
“Bought the ol' Campton place cross the creek.” Clyde felt relief wash over him.

  
Hearing that you were not some big city lawyer, hearing that you were a baker, took a chunk of weight off his shoulders.

  
“Told ya there ain’t nothing to worry about.” Mellie grabbed her fiance’s hand and started tugging him away from the bar, leaving Clyde alone again.

  
“Don’t mean the curse ain’t real.”


End file.
